Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to image encoding and decoding and more particularly, a method for changing a base view in multi-view video encoding and apparatus using the method.
Discussion of the Related Art
As broadcasting services provided in HD resolution are spread globally, more people are getting used to high resolution, high quality images, and many organizations are accelerating development of next-generation image devices. In addition to HDTVs, public attention to UHD (Ultra High Definition) TVs, which provide videos in a resolution more than four times the resolution of HDTV, is increasing; thus, demand for a technology capable of compressing images of higher resolution and higher quality is getting larger.
To implement image compression, various technologies can be employed, including: inter-prediction technology estimating pixel values in a current picture by using the pictures located temporally before and/or after the current picture, intra-prediction technology estimating pixel values of a current picture by using pixel information of the current picture, and entropy coding technology assigning short code words to frequently appearing symbols but longer code words to those symbols appearing in low frequency.
There are various kinds of image compression technologies, one of which provides constant network bandwidth in an operating environment constrained by limited hardware resources, not taking account of dynamic network environments. In order to deal with compression of image data in a network environment where bandwidth changes constantly, however, a new compression technology is highly required, and in this regard, a scalable video encoding/decoding method is an attractive solution.